In general, when cleaning dust off an electronic device such as a personal computer's keyboard, such a dedicated cleaning tool and/or an air blower as described in Patent Literature 1 are used, but these tools cannot remove bacteria attached to the electronic device.
Hence, when removing bacteria from the electronic device, cleaner and/or disinfectant must be used to clean them off. However, if the electronic device is, for example, a keyboard, after cleaning it off with cleaner, it must be wiped again, and it becomes necessary to perform these operations for many key buttons, which requires a great deal of time and effort. Also, when disinfectant is used, not only does it require time and effort for wiping with the disinfectant itself, but there is also a concern that the disinfectant may cause a rash or the like.
There has been proposed a disinfection apparatus described in Patent Literature 2, for example, as a technique capable of skipping such time-consuming operations.
The disinfection apparatus has a structure with which the box-like apparatus itself is put over a personal computer's keyboard or the like and then a disinfection lamp such as an ultraviolet lamp is turned on to irradiate the keyboard with disinfection light such as ultraviolet light for a certain period of time and thereby to allow killing bacteria attached to the keyboard.